


The Steiner's Dream

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Steins;Gate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: Dreams are only supposed to be nothing more than that. Dreams. Yet Kurisu's dreams are getting more and more vivid, and with each dream, she remembers what Okabe had told her about the world lines...





	The Steiner's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, if you haven't finished Steins;Gate there's likely going to be some spoilers here.

_Kurisu smiled at Okabe, and gave him a thumbs up. "Just remember, even in the past I'll be there for you! Starting the process now.-"_  
  
  
The young scientist lurched up with a start, gasping out for air as she frantically looked around before falling back with a sigh. "Another dream..." She mumbled to herself. She closed her eyes, rolling on her side. She had been having more of these vivid dreams. Of doing unthinkable things with Okabe. Sewing his coat, buying him Dr. Pepper, something about time travel. It was all so confusing, but they were just dreams.  
  
_"What if I told you about world lines?"_ Kurisu's eyes snapped open as she remembered Okabe's testimony about the 'world lines' and 'reading steiner'. It all sounded like a bunch of nonsense to her at first but...  
  
_"Have you been having dreams of things you don't remember? Of you and I? Those were world lines...where we really did those things."_  
  
No...no it wasn't possible. Kurisu felt a cold sweat run down her back as she got up from her bed, and she hurried into the bathroom to splash cold water onto her face. "It's not real...they're just dreams.." She mumbled to herself.  
  
She barely knew Okabe, not one thing about him-no. No that wasn't right. She knew more than that, despite the logic that they've only met once. Her head throbbed in pain as she gripped the sink tightly. An image flashed in her mind, of her and Okabe kissing.  
  
_"I've traveled countless world lines, but you were always there with me."_    
  
"That's not true!" She spoke out at her reflection, her eyes wide as she stared at herself. She was pale, and breathing hard. "It can't be real.." She mumbled softly, because she knew if they were what the consequences were. That Okabe, for all intent and purposes a total stranger, knew so much about her.  
  
And yet she knew nothing about him.   
  
Turning, Kurisu shuffled to her bed, crawling on it and wrapping herself in the blankets, shivering. She'd confront him tomorrow, get the truth out of him. For her peace of mind, she'd make Okabe tell her the truth.  
  
Whatever that truth may be.


End file.
